


Про Жар-птицу

by Eibhleann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: По арту





	Про Жар-птицу

**Author's Note:**

> В душе каждого человека живет птица. У кого-то маленький, но храбрый воробушек, у кого-то завистливая, с острым глазом сорока, а кто-то носит в душе черного ворона. Птиц много. Настолько много, что всем орнитологам мира не сосчитать. После смерти душа вырывается из тела и становится материальной птицей. Сколько раз она видела этот момент, сколько раз помогала неоперившимся птенцам вырваться из золотой клетки.  
Клетка тела - единственная, которую любят птицы. Ибо она не темница, а дом. Страшно покидать ее в первый раз, редкая жар-птица рвется наружу. Когда-то и она была такой молодой, боялась и отчаянно желала вырваться на волю. Она была жар-птицей. Первой Жар-птицей. До нее не рождались такие души.  
Огонь, сжигающий тебя и дарующий тепло окружающим, истинная доброта. Когда Он увидел, кого произвело Древо Жизни, удивился и подарил самую странную оболочку. Рыжую, солнечную, теплую.  
Как она радовалась жизни! Широкая степь, вольница, полная ветра и солнца. Табуны диких лошадей и всадники саороманты. Она преодолевала путь от высоких гор к соленому морю верхом, воевала и мирила, ненавидела и любила. Меч и лук, добрый конь и верный напарник. Она прожила жизнь, отведенную человеку, ярко. Ее звали Астарта и она была любима. Лучшая наездница, умелая охотница, красивая женщина. Мужчины добивались ее расположения, а она искала такого же. Яркого, теплого, светлого. Тогда она не знала, что участь ее - первой Жар-птицы - предрешена.  
Раньше всех в подлунный мир пришли вороны, Ворон. Хмурый и мрачный, как и древний мир, видевший тьму и познавший радость света. Казалось бы, досконально зная обе стороны, он должен был выбрать свет, однако остался во тьме. Как потом рассказывал в одной из длинных бесед, кто-то же должен был остаться на грани. "Почему ты?" - хотелось воскликнуть ей молодой-влюбленной-романтичной. И все же она молчала, так желала быть достойной его любви.  
Она никогда не чувствовала вполсилы. Даже будучи человеком, выплескивалась полностью, до конца. Легко воспламенялась, шла до конца и остывала. Она прожила жизнь как человек, ярко и взаимно любила, родила крепкого сына и синицу-дочь. Она видела птиц, спящих и расправляющих крылья. Когда умерла ее мать, маленькая птичка легко вспорхнула с последним выдохом. Когда умирали воины, птицы вырывались в небо, гневно клокоча и продолжая бой среди таких же как они - умерших в бою. Она проводила ласкового дрозда мужа, и направила лошадь к закатному солнцу. Мировое Древо позвало ее и названная Астартой последовала зову.  
Она скакала день и ночь, желтая родная степь сменилась холодными зелеными лугами. Ветер звал ее дальше, к мощному дереву.  
Она видела его во сне.  
Она пришла к нему.  
Она была дома.  
К Древу надо идти. Она оставила коня и оружие, отложила меткий лук и верный меч, скинула сапоги и тяжелые доспехи, оставляя то, что составляло ее суть на долгие годы. И впервые почувствовала себя защищенной, лишившись оружия.  
Возле Древа ее ждал Создатель. А для нее Он стал Учителем.  
Она смотрела, как создаются оболочки для птиц, как легко свободолюбивые залетают в мягкую скорлупу, складывают крылья и засыпают, чтобы стать сильнее. Она училась различать души. Училась призывать их к жизни, и они слетались к ней с ветвей Мирового Древа, готовые жить. Каждого она провожала как мать и каждого ждала как жена.  
Ни один не возвращался.  
"Так почему вернулась я?!" - восклицала она, не в силах поверить, что ни одно дитя не вернется к ней.  
"Они возвращаются не к тебе", - был ей ответ.  
Так она узнала о Вороне. И рушила в путь, чтобы увидеть того, к кому идут ее дети. Долго она шла по земле, смотрела на то, что раньше радовало, а теперь огорчало. Смотрела на людей и спящих птиц, смотрела и не понимала. Почему они, такие живые и радостные, с каждым прожитым днем угасали все сильнее?  
Она встретила Ворона среди поля битвы, он разбивал скорлупу, высвобождая ее детей. Мрачный и высокий, с хриплым голосом и черными глазами. Он не понравился ей, такой мрачный, такой... Он ведь даже не ненавидел, но и не любил, не скучал, но и не радовался жизни. Она не могла понять его. Однако она хотела встречать своих детей после длинной дороги, поэтому пошла вместе с ним. Ворон не был против, казалось, он даже не заметил.  
Теперь Жар-птица училась открывать дверцы клеток. Она шагала по миру, скользила среди тонких линий, смотрела и не узнавала своих детей. Погрубевшие и зачерствевшие, они не жили, а выживали. Сердце рвалось на части, и Жар-птица убежала к Древу. Она заплакала бы, но не умела. Она горевала за светом, который люди теряли, отдавали мрачному Ворону с каждым прожитым днем. Тогда она возненавидела Ворона.  
Ее дети, ее птицы, гибли в своих клетках. И то, что раньше казалось ей благом для них, стало погибелью. Она думала, что в клетках они оперятся, возмужают, из желторотых птенцов вылупятся прекрасные сильные птицы. Но нет же! Они умирали, задыхались. Тогда она стала разбивать клетки. Раньше Ворона приходила и забирала своих детей с собой.  
Учитель смотрел неодобрительно, однако молчал. Древо Жизни шелестело листьям, однако не мешало. Жар-птица поняла, что поступает правильно.  
Однажды с ветвей к ней спустилась еще одна жар-птица, маленькая и хрупкая, трепещущая в открытых ладонях. Она плакала, впервые плакала, опуская хрупкого птенца на погибель. Она следила за ним зорко как мать и ревниво как жена.  
И упустила.  
Когда она посмотрела на мир, ее птенец умирал. Ей было всего пятнадцать, маленькой человеческой девочке, рыжеволосой, в конопушках. Звонкий смех не звенел в саду, а соседские мальчишки притихли, скорбя за любимицей.  
Она бросилась к ней. Только бы успеть, только бы придти раньше Ворона. Не дать ему забрать самую светлую душу, не утратившую ни тепла своего, ни света.  
И опоздала.  
Жар-птица бросилась за Вороном, чтобы отвоевать у него любимого ребенка. Однако не успела. Опоясанная мечом, пылая жаждой убивать, она обошла весь мир, но Ворона в нем не было. Тогда она решилась спуститься в самые далекие подземелья. Ее собственный свет угасал там, однако такие мелочи уже не волновали мать, потерявшую дитя.  
И когда свет угас, Жар-птица вернулась к Древу. Меч свой она оставила на земле, коня потеряла в подземельях, тетиву лука порвала, выслеживая среди воронят Ворона. И жар свой тоже извела в поисках Ворона. Она была просто Птицей, одной из безликих серых пташек, которым даже нет названия…

У Древа сидел Ворон. Он спал, прислонившись к стволу, а на коленях, бережно укрытая черным плащом, лежала ее маленький птенчик. И взлетела серая птичка, расправила широкие огненные крылья, запела звонким голосом… И полетела, полетела туда, где ждало любимое дитя.  
"Я сохранил ее для тебя", - сказал Ворон, открывая глаза.  
Поняла Жар-птица, что ненавидеть Ворона не может.  
У каждого свое предназначение, у каждой птицы своя жизнь. И отпустила она собранные души, полетела на волю птичья стая, рассыпаясь песчинками света, возвращаясь на ветви Древа Жизни.


End file.
